The story of Josephine
by Haddigraciegrace
Summary: Life is unexpected, every moment is worth it. But imagine if you knew two dead close people, and a child you had no idea how to tell about it too, especially when it affects her. In this fanfiction comes the heart filled story about young Josephine losing half of her life near the age of 3. Read about how the family copes to hold together as they move on through struggles in life.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"You don't think I could hide it at all? I want my child's birh certificate, and I want it now."  
"Miss. David, you do not understand-"  
"I understand enough here, now let me see it."-

Let's stop it there, my name is Ziva david and the story starts like this because, it just does.

I'll start the story...let's go back to three years ago, please...


	2. Part 1

**Part I**

July 10th, 2009...

The lights above are bright colored, the sounds of beeping and two heart beats on monitors, then there is the sound of Tony DiNozzo...A fair American male near the age of 40, holding to my hand while sitting nearby.

"Are you sure you don't want anymore ice chips Zi?"  
"Positive, all I want is-mmm mm" I started breathing.  
"Zi, do as the nurse said to, push."  
I shook my head, but did anyways, then stopped. "Baby ninja wow."

Minutes kept turning into hours, contractions came faster and with the speed came more pain. All I did was moan and cry, squeezed Tony's hand and almost break it, and keep chewing on ice.

Finally, on July 11th, 2009, at 2:47 a.m, the doctor walked in and nodded, he being all prepared for the new comer. The true question now was, was I?

I was propped up, my feet up, and my knees pushed into my hips, and I was pushing as hard as I could, it hurt so bad thanks to the DiNozzo head.

Finally though, after about two hours of pushing itself, came a miracle, the moment I always wanted.  
A small cry filled the room of doctors, nurses, Tony and I, and the doctor laid a small infant onto my chest cavity, looking at the new parents, us.

"It's a baby girl, congratulations."

I smiled and looked to her, and knew inside she was the perfect description of a Josephine. I looked to Tony and said the name in an agreeing toned voice.

"Josephine Kathryn, she's a Josephine."  
Tony smiled and nodded, his finger already wrapped around his daughter, looking to the clock reading 4:55 a.m and then looked at me and spoke. " 4:52 a.m, on July 11th, Josephine joined us."

Josephine weighed in at 5 pounds and 8 ounces, a small bundle of joy with the brownish of hair, little curls as well, and the green eyes from Tony, she was and still is perfection made by my womb, with the help of Tony. She is my miracle.


	3. The ride homepart 1

Time flew as always, and on July 13th, 2009, Josephine was in a purple patterned infant seat on the hospital bed, she dressed in a small outfit with a bow in her hair, and I sat next to her in a teal sundress and sandals, sore from the other day, but found that every minute of it was worth it. I tie my hair into a hair tie and nod Tony helping me stand then sit in a wheel chair, and my half sister Kathryn Rosewood picking the baby seat up off the bed and smiling.

"Worth it right?"  
"Yes Kay, it was, thank you."  
"No need, it's what sisters are for."

The sisters smiled and then the family got to a Honda pilot. Tony opened the back right door for Kay and helped her put Josephine into the car, while I got in. Tony put a pacifier into jo's mouth just to make sure she doesn't cry for anything aside from the need of a feed while on the way home.

After Tony got out of the way of the door,Kay got in. Then after the balloons and diaper bag were in the rear(or trunk) of the vehicle, Tony got into the driver's side of the car, and started the engine.

"She's a peaceful one Zi, we did good."  
'Yes we did, but I , and I repeat..I and NEVER conceiving another infant again Tony, it hurts and she has your head."  
"I'm sorry, and it's all okay, she is a great baby."  
"Yes, she is worth every minute."

Kay cleared her throat."Ziva, Tony, keep talking about this and I'll have to have the window rolled down."  
"Why?"  
"So I can tuck jump and roll out of it."  
I started laughing and snorted a little and looked in the mirror."It isn't that bad, we just agree on our child."  
"Yes, but it's not good for Josephine or I."  
"Okay Okay, we are calm."  
"Toda par sis."

When the family got home, I got out slowly, and waited for Kay to get Josephine, I just couldn't wait to hold her again. Soon after I departed the parked vehicle, Kay got out, then got Josephine and smiled.

"Let's get you and the baby inside, come on Ziva."  
I nod and link arms with her and walk slowly, looking at Josephine and smiling. "She is so adorable I'm sorry, I need to get used to the fact that she's mine."  
"I understand. "  
"You do? You, Kathryn Rose wood understand this?"  
"I'll tell you when Tony isn't around."  
"Okay sorry."  
"Toda Zi, toda."


	4. The breif endingpart1

Inside I looked to Kay, but ignored, until I heard her clear her throat.

"Tell me, please."  
"Okay, calm down Ziva." She inched her look all over to make sure it was clear."Nine years ago, I gave birth to a little boy, but I never speak of it, because he was killed, plus he was conceived when I did NCIS a favor and went under cover."  
"I see, lips sealed, thank you, so you can help?"  
"Ken, I can help no matter what."  
"Thanks."

Tony soon came into the house balloons covering him and he looked around. "Help!"  
Kay jumped to her feet and started to tend to Tony's help needs.

While Kay was helping Tony, I sat on the Lazy-Boy sofa in the family room and rocked the infant I snuggled in my arms. It was the best feeling on earth, and I could never put the feeling down.


	5. part 1 epilogue

**Part 1 epilogue**

Okay, sorry to stop it, and rush the first part, but this is all just minor detail of the story, and to be honest, I just needed to give you a brief story line, but within Josephine's first year, she started crawling at six months, walking at nine months, and talking at eleven months.

Tony and I finally got engaged, and married, and Kay moved into the guest house we have in the bakyard.

For Josephine's first birthday, we had the NCIS team and family show for the party, and Josephine was spoiled as always, but when Josephine was newly threeish is where the real story begins.


	6. Part 2 prologue

**Part 2  
Prolgue**  
**  
**The date is June 23rd, 2012, two to three weeks before Josephine's third birthday.

I stopped you in part 1, due that being a basic run through, now we have skipped twoish years and have come to a day I'll never forget, and I'm sure nobody will ever forget this day.

Please, keep reading, it's nothing to be afraid of, trust me, I wrote it...


	7. The one fearpart 2

**Part 2**

I was sitting at home, doing laundry, checking Josephine's schedule for play dates and other activities, and then stopped, froze, I looked at the clock and snapped, hearing the telephone.

I got up and answered already worried.  
"Hello, this is Mrs. David-DiNozzo."  
On the other line there were sirens and an officer. "Hello ma'am, is your husband Tony DiNozzo?"  
"Yes." At that, I knew my heart fell apart.  
"Ma'am, both the toddler and him are being transported to Georgetown Medical university, they have been in a head on collision and the toddler was lucky all that did happen to her was tipping over in the booster seat, now your husband, he is pretty injured, and may need more than what we suspect."  
Tears stung my eyes, and I nodded. "Thank you, I'll meet them up."  
The lines disconnected and I grabbed Josephine's baby blanket from the table and started bawling.

Minutes later, I had gotten up, wiped my face, and grabbed the car keys to my little Mini cooper and drove to the ER.


	8. Oh God no

I waited for only minutes and then Josephine came on a gurney unconscious and I stood rushing over I took the weak hand and held tight to it.

"Baby, mommy loves you, please wake up."  
And nothing.

Then came Tony, and I did the same, grabbed his hand and kissed it. "I love you please Tony, please be okay."

I started crying, and a nurse helped me sit back down and then got me a cup of water. I couldn't calm down, I just couldn't.

Two hours later, I was taken to Josephine's room to see her awake and cleaned up, but I sat and she looked at me.

"Momma?"  
"Hey princess, how are you?"  
"I hurt."

I stood and got on the bed gently and laid next to Josephine. "It's okay princess."  
"Daddy?"  
There was then dead silence, I could only start to cry again.  
Josephine hugged me, and a doctor came to the door.  
"Mrs. David-DiNozzo?"  
"Yes?" I softly spoke while sniffling.  
"Can we have a word please?"  
"Yes." I got up and handed the baby blanket over to Josephine and kissed her head. "Stay here baby, momma will be right back."

I walked out in the hall."Yes?"  
"I am sorry for the behalf of your loss."  
"My loss?"  
The doctor cleared his throat and looked down. "Your husband did not make it, he had internal bleeding in the brain and we did not catch it in time, I'm very sorry."

I started bawling, and fell to the floor.


	9. The meaning of Home

It was the day Josephine had been released. She stood in pajamas, zoned out, almost lifeless, as I packed her sippy cups, blankets, and stuffed animals into her quilted duffle bag.

"Josie, are you ready?"

She looked breaking her zone and tilted her head, not yet understanding..."But aba needs to come home too."  
"Sweetie, abba is home, he is with Yahweh, in that home."  
She could only become more and more confused. "He isn't, he is here with us."  
I nodded. "He is here, in spirit."

In high hopes, I honestly didn't want her to understand, for it was too much to take in, especially at her age.

Josephine only reahced up, for I to take hold of her, and as I did I felt tears on my sweater.  
Josephine had started crying, and that told me everything. She had not only watched her father pass on, but she knew, and understood the future she would live...the future that was fatherless.


End file.
